


Casualità

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anonymous Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Slash, Vehicles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>La vita è piena di casualità.</i><br/>Tipo che Arthur carichi male la sveglia e debba prendere la metro successiva...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casualità

La vita è piena di casualità.  
Ad esempio, fu per puro caso che quella mattina la sveglia di Arthur non suonò e lui fu costretto a prendere la metro delle 8:30 invece che quella delle 8. E ovviamente la metro delle 8:30 era strapiena.  
Arthur odiava la folla, lo metteva a disagio. Detestava soprattutto essere pigiato nella calca con la gente che lo spintonava e gli toglieva il fiato.  
Non aveva alternative, così si arrese a quel viaggio infernale, pregando in cuor suo che il tragitto si accorciasse magicamente.  
Fu sempre un caso se Arthur si trovò confinato in un angolo del mezzo, accanto ad un uomo che lo studiava con attenzione.  
Così, mentre il nostro eroe stava riflettendo sui drammi della società contemporanea con lo sguardo rivolto verso la parete del vagone, un braccio gli circondò il fianco e una mano maliziosa gli accarezzò l’inguine.  
Panico.  
Arthur era sempre stato abituato a riflettere prima di agire e stavolta cercò di farlo in fretta, mentre quella mano compiva gesti osceni sulla sua persona.  
Gridare? No, avrebbe attirato l’attenzione e lui odiava attirare l’attenzione.  
Spostarsi da lì? Impossibile con quella ressa, a meno di non dare nell’occhio.  
Magari poteva semplicemente allontanarsi di qualche passo per far capire a quella persona (un uomo, come poteva intuire. Nientemeno che un uomo, santo cielo!) che non era interessato.  
Avanzò di qualche centimetro, prima che quella mano – fino ad allora gentile – lo arpionasse con violenza nelle parti basse e lo facesse tornare al suo posto.  
“Stai fermo!” ordinò una voce roca al suo orecchio. Arthur spaventato obbedì.  
Quelle dita astute si fecero strada abilmente sotto i suoi pantaloni, afferrando il suo sesso che, per uno sgradevole capriccio, aveva apprezzato il comportamento sconveniente di quella persona.  
“Stai fermo ed andrà tutto bene.”  
Arthur prese un profondo respiro, mentre il sudore gli imperlava la fronte. Non sapeva cosa fosse peggio, se il fatto di essere masturbato da uomo o quello di essere scoperto.  
La mano si mosse leggera e decisa, facendolo gemere inaspettatamente; intanto quel pervertito ansimava, strusciando il suo inguine – oh, che cosa imbarazzante! – contro l’innocente fondoschiena di Arthur.  
Il nostro eroe era arrossito e non sapeva neanche lui se per la vergogna e per l’eccitazione. Propendeva per la seconda, visto che la sua erezione aveva raggiunto ormai dimensioni ragguardevoli. In un momento di lucidità avrebbe riflettuto sulla casualità di questo avvenimento e sul fatto se fosse o meno gay. Ma in quell’istante l’unica cosa che era in grado di fare era strusciarsi contro l’estraneo fino a che non sentì uscire dalle sue labbra un grido strozzato.  
Pochi secondi dopo anche Arthur venne, bagnando quella mano così servizievole. Si appoggiò alla parete respirando pesantemente e, mentre si ricomponeva, si guardò in giro. Nessuno sembrava essersi accorto di niente.  
Fece un sospiro di sollievo e, presa la sua borsa con i documenti, scese alla fermata. Lo attendeva una giornata pesante in ufficio ed era già in ritardo.  
La vita è piena di casualità.  
Ad esempio, può capitare che Arthur sbagli nuovamente a caricare la sveglia e sia di nuovo costretto a prendere la metro delle 8:30…


End file.
